


[podfic] Trading Day

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The traders' carnival on Terlarn had started out pretty well, even Rodney had to admit that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Trading Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trading Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> This one isn't technically part of the Retrograde series, but it plays in the same 'verse. It was also recorded much earlier, before I got a decent microphone, so sorry for the quality!

Length: 16:30

Download (right click and save) [**Trading Day.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/qhex/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+Arwen%2BLune%2B-%2BTrading%2BDay.mp3)

Or listen right here:  



End file.
